La brosse à dents
by fleurdpine
Summary: Ok, mon titre est con mais le texte ne l'es pas... Une fois de plus, ca se marre bien à l'Akatsuki et Kisame n'a rien compris au principe des cigognes qui livrent les bébés . résumé pourri. dsl


_Titre un peu débile , je sais mais c'est tellement bien avec l'histoire ! Un Itachi ...à peu pres correct ...pas de salaud ni (presque pas !) de pervers ...Enjoy !_

Disclaimer ; les personages de Naruto ne sont pas a moi, la preuve ils sont encore tous vivants !

La brosse à dents :

Kisame n'était pas une personne du matin . Plutot meme à l'opposé . Il était plus je-me-leve-a-trois-heures-de-l'apres-midi-pour-le-gouter . Il sortit de son pieu et se rendit à la salle de bain .

Kisame adorait la salle de bain parcequ'il povait y faire toutes sortes de choses sympas ; se parfumer , se re-vernir et d'autres choses plus ou moins avouables .

So, anyway. Retour à Kisame . Il brossa son reste de cheveux avec la brosse qui était traditionnellement lui " (qui d'autre peut se pyer descheveux bleux ? ndrl), puis mis du dentifrice sur sa brosse à dents et commenca à se brosser les dentsavec une azttention toute particuliere . C'était tout de meme son outil de boulot .

" Kisameeee? t'es dans la salle de bzins ? " unevoix appela d'un coin . Ce ne pouvait etre Itachi (du style je-me-leve-apres-tout-le-monde ) ni Zetsu (pas là !) etencore moin Sasori qui avait plus de chance d'etre avec Itachi qu'autre chose .

" hum hum .." "Jeme brosse les dents !"

" Tu veux pas aller te les brosser ailleurs , yeah ? " C'était bien sur Deidara .

Kisame roula les yeux ..." Bien ..."il s'en alla , brosse à dent en main, dentifrice dans l'autre (hum ...tres mystérieux tout ca non ? ndrl)

La seconde d'apres, il était dehors . Il se rendit à la cuisine et s'assit juste à coté de (oh ! miracle ! ndrl)Itachi , cheveuxen bataille , yeux éteints , completement dans le gaz .

" Bonjour Itachi !" dit Kisame , montra bien qu'il brossait ses dents .

" Kisame ...qu'est-ce que tu fous ? " demanda Itachi , super concentré sur son bol de Cadbury (chocolat chaud anglais ndrl) (pas devant les mots croisés du matin , c'est déjà ca ! ndrl)

" Quoi ? pas de " Bonjour Kisame ? " pas de " J'espere que t'as bien dormi Kisame ? " "dit Kisame , perturbé .

" Quest-ce que tu fous , kisame ? " répeta Itachi .

" Je me brosseles dents , Deidara m'a foutu dehors de la salle de bains " (aller savoir pourquoi ...ndrl)

" Tu ne te brosse pas les dents ,kisame . " (sujet de discution du matin ...ndrl)

" Ben si ... Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais ? "Kisame dit avec un air de -il-faut-vraiment-penser-a-allumer-tes-gyrophares-d-yeux-le-matin .

" Tu ressemble à quelqu'un qui se frotte les dents avec sa main recouverte de dentifrice . "

" Itachi se décrocha de son bol de Cadbury . Effort considérable qui allait couter beaucoup à Kisame plus tard .

" Yeah . C'est ce qu'on appelle se brosser les dents, Itachi . "

"T'as pas de brosse à dent , kisame ."

Kisame était scandalisé , il UTILISAIT une brosse à dent, il en était sur .

" si !"

" Et non . " dit Itachi , la bouche pleine de cadbury , ca donnait plutot " echt nanne " (essaye c'est rigolo ! ndrl)

" Si ! Regarde ! " Kisame sortit sa 'brosse à dents ' . Rien . Sa main .

" Je te l'avais dit ..."

Kisame soupira . " Non ! Je DOIS me nettoyer les dents le matin !"

Il saisit le Tee-shirt d' Itachi . " Itachi ! Tu dois m'aider ! Puis-je utiliser ta brosse à dents stp ? Ma vie en dépends !" (no comments ndrl)

Itachi ; " Non . "

" PLEASE !"

Itachi n'aimait pas se répeter . Il ne dit rien .

" Je peux t'emprunter 10$ pour en acheterune nouvelle ?"

" T'as vraiment besoin de _dix dollars _pour acheter une brosse à dents ? (ndrl ; 10 $ 20 euros !)

" J'en veux vraiment une bien !" supplia Kisame ... " Sillteplait !"

" Non . "

" Est-ce que je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour que t'y pense ? "demanda kisame

Itachi pensa un moment . Il pourrais _utiliser _un esclave personnel

" Tu peux commencer par m'apporter le lait et les céréales . "dit-il en finissant son bol .

" Okay !" dit Kisame , soumis . Il ouvrit le placard . " Ummm. Itachi , je pense qu'on a plus de céréales . " dit-il nerveusement

" Beeeeep !'TAIN !" jura Itachi avec l'Itachi-way-of-speaking. Il fouilla dans ses poches et en tira 5 dollars . (je dors avec mes sous , volume 1 ndrl)

" Vas me chercher des céréales . les memes que cd'habitudes . tu peux avoir ta brosse à dents . "

" Fais vite" et il poussa Kisame dehors . Pour la deuxieme fois de la matinée . (ou de l'apres midi . )

Kisame sourit et se rendit au supermarché, sa cape à nuages noirs flottant derriere lui. Il se rapella qu'il ne s'était pas brossé les dents et arreta de sourire . On ne sait jamais . Il pourrait passer un ou une éventuelle conquete / victime future . Il chercha un paquet de céréales et pris une grosse boite de Fruit Loops ( ndrl ; encore un truc anglais ; morceaux de sucre + céréales+ miel miam !ndrl) parceque c'était la seule boite qu'Itachi pouvait supporter depuis qu'il avait 13 ans .

" Excusez moi, jeune homme , mais je voudrais vous dire que les céréales que vous tenez en main sont pleines de sucre !"

Kisame se retourna et vit une petite vieille femme , qui devait approcher les 80 ans et qui faisait la moitié de la taille de Kisame .

" Euh..."Il ne savait que répondre . ca ne lui était arrivé que deux fois dans sa vie . La derniere quand il avait 5 ans .

" Vous devriez plutoty essayer quelque chose comme ca . " Et elle lui tendit une boite de Grape nuts (équivalent de nos "taillefine" actuels en angleterre pour maigrir. ndrl)" Sa serait meilleur pour vous ."

Kisame fulminait . " Non, je ne pense pas qu'Itachi aimerait , je ne pense pas quequiqoncques aimerait !". Il était trop poli pour couiquer la vieille femme .

" Oh , qui est Itachi ? C'est votre petite amie ? "demanda la vieille . Kisame était petrifié . " Et vous lui achetez ses céréales ! Est -elle enceinte pour avoir besoin de sucre ? " (tsstsstss , aucun respect pour l'unifornme...ndrl)

Kisame avait envie de s'enfuir .

" Oh ,mon cher , prenez aussi du jus de pruneaux , c'est bon pour la femme enceinte . " Kisame ne le prit pas . Itachi n'était pas enceinte .

Pas de lui en tout cas .

(qu'il est con, mais qu'il est con ! ndrl)

" Non , ca-ca ira ..." dit Kisame rapidement .

Il échangea la boite de FRuit Looops avec celle de Grpe Fruit (celle qui a ds son panier maintenant ) et il se mit à courir . Tout le monde le regardait .

La vieille femme eu le temps de lui crier . " J'espere que votre girlfriend fera un bon accouchement !" et elle disparu ;

Un garde de la sécurité s'approcha de lui;

Kisame grimaca . " Laissez moi tranquille d'accord? Qu'y a-t-il de si drole ? " Il essaya de paraitre féroce . Mais ne put montrer ses dents .

" Votre ...petite amie ...est-elle .." L'homme ne put finir , il partit dans un éclat de rire hystérique .

" Etes vous en train de penser que ma petite amie est invisible et/ou horrible ? " Kisame grogna , l'homme continua de rire .

Kisame sortit alors ses horribles griffes de requin, son outil de travail préféré (j'entendss par là ses on,gles violets parfaitement manucurés memepas ndrl) et se faya un chemin dans la foule , prenant au passage une brosse à dentssur un présentoir .

" Sécurité !" cria l'hommequi avait été assez stupide pour douter du charme et du sex-appeal de Kisame (ai rien dit , c'est dans le texte !ndrl)Mais Kisame fut le plus rapide et sortit du magasin .

Itachi regarda Kisame rentrer , il était exactement à la meme place .

" Tu as pris du temps Kisame"

" bon ...des choses sont arrivées ... On ne va plus aller là bas maintenant ..."

Itachi grogna . " Grape Fruit ? "

" C'était laseule chose qui restait , mentit Kisame " Et ca convient mieux à ton état " Itachi ne chercha pas à comprendre .

" Oh . Ok , ca faisait longtemps . "

" Bien . j'ai eu le temps de prendre ma brosse à dents . "

" Parfait et ..euh. Oh , j'ai oublié de te dire , tu es mon esclavepersonnel , depuis maintenant . " Kisame chercha à protester mais un petit tour de Sharingan l'arreta .

" Oh . Esclave du lit ? "

" Oui . Ca est tout le reste ; " dit Itachi , pas gené pour deux sous .

" OKay . " dit Kisame . " Maintenant , si t'as rien à me demander , je vais aller me brosser les dents . "

" Ok , tu peux y aller . par la meme occasion, frappe DEidara pour moi, c'esdt lui qui a fini les Fruit Loops . "

" Je le ferais." Kisame monta les escaliers , se posta devant la glace et se brossa les dents avec amour en cherchant comment il pourrait bien appeler le bébé .

Fin .

_Pas douée la sardine..._

_Read ans review svp... j'adore les critiques !_


End file.
